Bella's Secret
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: bellas family secret gets her in more trouble then she could imagine. her hero saves her more then she could count. she falls in love with him and her hero is actually part of the plan to destroy her but he doesnt like it. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning before school I was getting ready for school and to pick up my friends Angela and Jessica. When we got to school we met up with Mike and Jacob and we headed for class. During class Angela and Jessica make a dare for me and it was when I kiss Jacob the most popular guy in school I have to be only friends with them! _I don't know but they are my friends and I only speak to them during class most of the time…_ I thought.

I said, "Fine, at least he can't date yet."

The bell went and we all headed to our lockers and while we headed towards them we see Jacob hanging out with the nerd girl. So I called her mum up and I said to her "you're a bitch for letting your daughter take drugs!"

Then she hung up and the next thing that happened was the nerd girl's mother called and told her to come home straight away! So the nerd girl went home and Jake looks at me and then I walked away. _How could Jake even be talking to her? Oh my god she…they could be going out! Hah, that would be gossip_. I kept thinking that.

Jessica said, "You know you can have any guy you want and you want the one you can't have?"

"I know."

It's the end of school and I walked to my locker to grab my homework and Jake came over and said, "She was just helping me with my maths assignment and you get all jealous and call her mum and call her a bitch!"

"I know it was stupid but I think I have feelings for you. I actually thought there could have been something more going on but then I forgot it was you. I'm so sorry; I guess I just got a little bit jealous."

Jake startled me with a kiss. Then I remembered the dare. I started crying I made with my friends and Jake said, "What's wrong?"

I walked away and I find my friends sitting in the lounge and sit next to them and I whispered, "Jake just kissed me."

They replied, "Well you're not popular anymore."

"What happens now?"

Jake walked up to me and asked me "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute, privately?"

I got up and walked to somewhere Angela and Jess couldn't hear. Jake followed and asked me "why'd you cry and run off before?"

"It's a dare I made with my friends, that as soon as I kiss you I can only be friends with them!"

He told me "well that doesn't leave us much time then."

"For what?"

He kissed me and walked off to go home. I grabbed my bag out of my locker to go home. I said "bye" to my friends. That night I chatted for 4 hours to Jake online and he asked me will you go out with me? And I replied 'umm…sure but I can't tell anyone if we are going to.'

Then we signed out and turned off the lights then we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school I couldn't talk to anyone but Angela and Jessica. It was hard but now I'm unpopular I had to get used to it. I walk to my locker and Jake walked up to me and kissed me.

"Hey, what if Ang and Jess are around?"

"What kind of friends make you do stuff that you don't want to do?"

"There my friends. They're coming, go!"

The bell rang and I met up with Ang and Jess in class. My first class was English and I said, "This sucks"

"Tell me about it," Angela mumbled.

Ms. Digs was talking about Romeo and Juliet. The bell rang for lunchtime and we all headed towards the cafeteria to go buy our lunch. My old friends pushed in front in us.

"Being unpopular sucks," I whispered.

"Yeah," Jess agreed.

So once we sat down Lauren came over.

"Hey Bella, if you want to be popular again all you got to do is ditch these so called friends of yours," she told me.

They walked off. The girls asked me "you're not going to ditch us are you?"

"NO!"

It's was end of lunch and Ang and Jess headed towards their locker to get their books for class and I walked to my locker to get my books to do my homework because I had a study period and Jake walked up to me and asked "if this is your study period, come with me."

"Yes it is but it's meant for studying." He grabbed my hand and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere where we can talk."

We stopped walking and he kissed me. "Do you like me?" I asked him.

"I don't like you, I love you. I have been since i first saw you!" Jake whispered.

I sigh and said, "You love me?"

"Yeah... When you got all jealous with Rebecca who you call the nerd girl, I knew you felt the same way about me."

The hour went too quickly. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but we didn't have time.

"The periods almost over so we should head back to class now" I hope he noticed the disappointment in my tone.

We ran back to school just in time with the bell. We said 'bye' to each other and kissed and walked to class. I met up with my friends in maths. During maths I wasn't really paying attention because I couldn't stop thinking about prom and I didn't know if Jake was going to ask me. The hour seemed like forever and finally the bell goes to go home and everyone is talking about the prom in a few weeks! The proms theme is Hollywood. Finally Jake texted me if I would go to the prom with him. I text him back yes. I walked home then I walked up to my room to study for exams and the prom and exams are in the same week, which totally sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jake and I were talking at my locker and unfortunately Ang and Jess walked in and saw me with Jake and they realised that I had been lying to them the hole time so they walked up to me. "You cow. You lied to us all this time," they yelled.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean too."

"Well, either you dump him now or we're out of here!" Ang interrupted.

"Guys don't make me choose."

"Well bye," Jess mumbled.

I walked off and headed towards my next class. The rest of the day was weird because Lauren came up to me and said "well I hear you're going to the prom with Jake and you ditched your friends!"

I replied in a sad tone "yeah but what's it to you?"

"You're popular!"

I walked off happy and upset at the same time. At the end of the day we had a shooting at school! Everyone was so scared! This man with a gun just walked in and starts to stare at people, like he's trying to find someone.

Then I remembered that he looks like the guy who I met and accidently killed and he notices me and he walked back to me and he grabbed me and carried me outside and he threw me in his huge black van parked outside the school, the closest one to the door! Jake ran outside but it was too late the van was already gone!

"What do you want with me?" I asked him. If it was the guy who I thought it would be it was a stupid question. I kept repeating in my head.

He didn't reply. He stopped the van and opened the door and he was holding a needle and I tried to get away but I couldn't and he stabbed me with the drug and then I got knocked out! Back at school all the kids and teachers are outside waiting for their parents to come and pick them up. Jake, Ang and Jess are crying cause of me being kidnapped! I woke up a while later tied up to a chair and the people are just in the next room. Someone walked in so I acted like I was still asleep. He tried to wake me by spraying water on me to wake me up and I almost screamed "Hey, where am I and why'd you kidnap me?"

"I didn't... My brother did, I don't know why all I know is that he is going to torture you, badly!"

I gulped loudly and said "Oh my god. Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to help you."

_He was so confusing, if he was the brother, then why would he be helping me? I didn't understand him. _His brother walked in with a whip! I pulled back and then he started whipping me and I started crying._ The guy who I'm trying to understand steps in front of the whip and his brother stopped and walked away. He can't be real. He's so hot…charming and brave but he is also really confusing me._

"Are you alright?" He asked me. _He certainly has a voice._ I thought.

"I've been better. Why'd you do that and what's your name?"

He laughed and said, "Like I said before I want to help you and it's Edward!"

I laughed and mumbled "thanks." I started to blush.

Edward tried to untie me but his brother interrupts him and said "bro, come here, I need your help!"

He walked into the other room and I couldn't help but say to myself "Edward is hot!" He started to smile like he heard me.

A couple minutes later Edward walked in and warned me that his brother and him were going and that they are going to leave me for a while!

"I'll try to come back ASAP if I can." he mumbled.

His brother walked in and yelled "time to go!"

Edward and his brother headed towards their van and I caught the number plate and it was IOU654! They drove off and then I realised that I still have my phone on me and it started ringing. Ring. Ring. Ring.

I tried to answer it but I couldn't reach it because my hands were still tied. The next thing I knew the police run in and I asked them to untie me and one of them does and he asked me "are they still here?"

"No, they drove off, but I did get their number plate, it is IOU654!"

They all stopped searching and he replied "thanks. That was good work!" They sent me home. As soon as I got home I couldn't find my parents so I went up stairs to tell my sister to turn her music down and she wasn't moving so I turned her over and I saw blood and I realised that she was dead and I heard someone coming and I hid under the bed. I saw that it was my mum running from someone. I stayed quiet and my mum falls and I realised that it is the same person who kidnapped me walked in with a knife and yelled, "Where is she?" Over and over again.

My mum didn't answer and she got stabbed and died. He ran out and I stayed under the bed and then I called the cops. 10 minutes later the cops showed up and I came out from under the bed and I told the cops what I knew and I identified the man who kidnapped me and killed my parents. I loved my house with it's elegant features and carvings but now I just can't see it being beautiful anymore knowing that my family died in it.

My uncle and aunty come in and say, "You can come home with us and I'm so sorry." We all started to cry.

The cops come in and they said "you can go home, but we will guard your house."

We walked out and we hopped in our car to go home. We drive off followed by the cops. As soon as we got home my aunty Marie shows me to my room. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No, but thanks anyway."

I walked into the bathroom to have a shower and when I walked in I found dirt all over the white tiles on the floor and hair all over the counter. So I walked into the kitchen to get a dustpan and broom. I walked back in the bathroom and found my uncle John cleaning.

"This is a first." I said. Being really surprised because he hasn't cleaned in like 7 years.

"Yeah, Marie always does it but I'm giving her a break."

"Okay."

I started helping him clean and Marie walked said, "Wow, it's clean, for once.

We sat down and we confided in each other about what happened and it was nice to talk for once because my parents barely talked to me unless it was important. My dad was barely home and my mum was always either at the shops, sometimes with me, or the kitchen.

2 Weeks Later.

"Bella, I've got your dress on my bed." Marie said.

I walked to my auntie's bedroom and I found a gorgeous pink dress on her big bed.

"It's gorgeous!"

Jake called me and asked "You still going to the prom tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am" There was no way I would miss this night because I haven't been out in so long…

"Okay, see you in tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the limo around 7pm!"

He hung up and I turned my phone off and then I said to my uncle and aunty "Good night and see you in the morning!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tomorrow is the prom and I've got a hairdresser appointment in 2 and a half hours and I'm need to go shopping for shoes that go with my pink dress, it's just so exciting!" I say really eagerly!

My aunty gave me the car key so I could go shopping! As soon as I got to the mall I saw Angela and Jess shopping. I walked over to them and said "hey!"

I asked them "what are you doing?"

"Shopping for a dress for prom tonight." Angela told me.

"Wait, you don't have a dress and who are you going with?"

"I have a dress and I'm going with Mike." Jess replied.

"I don't have one and I'm going with Ben." Angela said.

I sighed. "Do you guys want to go together in the same limo to the prom?"

"Of course!" They both agreed.

I called up Jake and he said "it's alright they can come to!" I hung up. "Okay, the limo will be around your place around 6:30pm!"

We head out of the vintage store and we couldn't find anything fancy so we left Vinnie's and we walked into the Prada store.

"This place is expensive but they are really good quality clothing." Angela mumbled.

"I found the perfect dress for you, here try it on." I told her.

Angela walked into the change room and 2 minutes later she comes out for an opinion and Jess and I both said, "Wow, it looks so good on you maybe you should buy it!"

The blue silk dress was so shiny it lit the whole room up. She went back into the changing booth to get back in her normal clothes. She hopped out of the change rooms.

"It's too pricey." Angela said in a displeased tone.

"What if we all put a bit of money in and then you will be able to buy it." I suggested.

Angela grabbed the money from us and heads to the front counter. The lady at the front counter said, "That will be 350 dollars, thank you."

We headed out and I looked at the time. "It's 2pm, I have to go to the hairdresser now my appointment is in 15 minutes." I walked to the hairdressers and as soon as I arrived they said, "We're ready for you." 45 minutes later I walked out of the hairdressers with straight beautiful brunette hair and I walked to me car to go home.

The next day passed so fast. One hour later I had a little something to eat for dinner and then I walked to my bedroom to go get change into my prom dress. It's 6pm and I walked down the stairs to have some photos done of me in my prom dress. By the time it was 6:30pm I had already done like 50 photos and that's just of me. The doorbell rings and I walk out and found a stretched black limo and Angela, Jess, Ben and Jake in the limo already.

"Wow, all of you look great!" Jake started to blush which made me blush as well.

The limo drove out of the driveway to head towards the hotel where the prom was being held. While in the limo we all took photos of us in the limo. I had no idea you could get tired of smiling and getting your photo taken. It took around 30 minutes to get to the hotel and we got out of the limo and headed towards the prom. As soon as we got in the prom room we all started to dance. Jake and I headed towards the front desk to get 3 room keys to our room. Our room number was 101. It's on the second floor. We head into the prom to give Ben and Mike the room key to share with the girls. We all headed up to the room to see what it looked like.

"It's nice and it's got 3 separate rooms!"

They all agree with me.

The room was way too modern and it had a certain charm to it that made it look like only rich people could afford.

The guys said at the same time, "See you girls down stairs!"

Angela headed down with the guys to the prom. Jess and I headed towards the bathroom to fix up our make-up. We both walked towards the lift and I said, "Lets enjoy this night!"

We got on the lift and headed towards the prom. Ben and Jake were waiting for us at the lifts on the ground floor.

"I thought we were going to meet in the prom room?"

"All well." Jake whispered.

We all walked to the prom room and we started dancing. We stopped dancing because our principle stopped the music and she was about to announce the prom king and queen! We all got excited!

"Prom king and prom queen are" the blackout interrupts her.

We all tried to head out the door but Edward's brother is back and this time Edward is with him and he had a sad face on him. Everyone screamed and headed for cover! When he saw me he ran and grabbed me so tight around my waist I could barely breathe.

"It's what you get for leaving the warehouse."

The police come in and he put me in front of him so the police won't shoot at him!

The police yelled "put her down!"

He doesn't and he escapes out the emergency exit.

"Bella!" Jake yelled.

I screamed as loud as I could! I kicked him in the balls and he dropped me then I tried to get away but he grabbed my legs and I fell over and I scraped my palms and then Edward kicked his brother and he let go of me so I got up as quickly as I could and I ran alongside Edward. We hid behind the smelly dumpster.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My past was coming back to haunt me and I didn't like it.

"Remember what I said about helping you?"

"Yeah but why did he bring you?" I had no idea why he would come.

"I wanted to see you again."

What an odd thing to say. "Why?"

He kissed me and I kissed him back. I wanted to put my arms around his neck but I felt guilty because of Jake. The police came out and they arrested Edward's brother who's still on the ground. I liked the kiss more then I should.

"Do you like me in that way because I have a boyfriend and it's been driving me nuts not knowing your brothers' name?" For some reason I actually wanted him to like me.

He chuckled. "I think I do because I couldn't stop thinking of you and I barely know you. My brothers' name is Jasper!"

I hugged him and the police come over and asked me "are you alright?"

"I am now." I somehow felt utterly safe when Edward was around.

"I have to go now and if you ever need anything, you have my number," He said.

"Thanks." I would love to call him but I did have a boyfriend to consider.

He walked away and Jake ran out followed by other students and Jake ran towards me.

"You alright?" Trying to comfort me.

"Yes." I knew I was safe.

Everyone got in their car and they all drove home. Jake, Angela, Jess, Ben, Mike and I all got in the limo to go home. When I got home Jake asked my aunty and uncle if he could stay with me tonight. They said sure. We both headed upstairs to go to bed but we heard screams from downstairs and Jake went downstairs to check what the matter was leaving me on the bed. While he went downstairs, Jasper came back to get me! He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and we got in the cupboard to hide from everyone. Jake came back upstairs then.

"It was just a false alarm… Where are you Bella?"

I bit Jasper on the thumb and he lets me go and I ran out of the cupboard.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Run, he's in there!" I started to panic.

Jasper jumped out and grabbed Jack and they fought while I called the police to come quickly! Jasper got out the needle he stabbed me with and he tried to stab Jake with it but I tried to stop him. Instead of stabbing him with it, he stabbed me! I got knocked out again. The police came and arrested him again. Thank the lord.

Jake asked the police "why was he out of your security." I heard the frustration his voice.

"He escaped."

"Why'd did it take so long to notify us?"

They said, "We tried!"

I woke up asking, "What happened."

They all laughed and then Jake said "well, Jasper was arrested again and he will most likely go to jail for a long time!" That gave me hope.

"He didn't kill anyone, he only held someone hostage!" It sounded like I was defending him.

He sighed and it looked like he couldn't speak.

"It's a good thing that he was arrested." It most certainly was.

My aunty and uncle ran in and hugged me and asked me "what happened?"

"I don't know. I got knocked out!" Again...

They said "oh my god!"

The police drove off along with the arrested Jasper.

Everyone mumbled, "thank god he's gone and thank god it's over!"

"This is some horrifying prom night." No confidence was in my voice.

"You're supposed to remember this night forever, but let's try to forget what happened with Jasper."

We all agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation with Edward was a little short but as long as I hear his voice. Yes...I'm falling for him.

"2 days until I go to college!" I yelled.

My aunty came in my room and said, "Well you have everything you need, books, pens and our numbers."

"Yes and can I please have Jess and Angela over now for a sleepover or something?" I really needed to see them because they are going to California together and I'm going to the local one, Dartmouth.

Unfortunately for me she said "only one of them and no sleepover!" Marie walked out of my room and then I checked if I have all my clothes that I'm taking to college with me. I called Jess and asked, "Can you come over today?"

"I'm sorry Angela's family is coming for lunch because we are going to college together and they want to discuss the plan they made up for us."

"So, that means Angela can't come over either." Disappointment flowed through me.

"Hmm..."

"Well anyway, bye." I hung up and I put the phone on charge.

I walked downstairs and to tell Marie I was going shopping.

"Sure, make sure your back here by the time your uncle gets home."

I opened the door and asked Marie "what time is John getting home?"

Marie replied "in 1 hour."

I walked out and I opened my new car and I drove toward the mall. As soon as I walked in I find a couple of girls talking about Dartmouth so I walked up to them and said "I'm going there too!"

"So, who cares?"

I walked off pretending like nothing happened. Suddenly I was scared about going to college and I kept asking myself what if all the girls are like that? To take my mind off things I went to my favourite store Roxy to buy a few things. I didn't find anything I liked so I got even more worried. 45 minutes since I left so I decided to go home. On the way home the intersection to get out of the mall I saw them mean girls again and they all said to me "hey weirdo, I need to give you advice, don't ever talk to us anymore!"

The light goes green and they drove off and when I started to drive off I realised that there was only 10 minutes left so I went 2kms above the speed limit. I got home 2 minutes before my uncle got home and when he did he said "congratulations Bella you're going to college in a day and a half!"

"Awesome" in a sad tone. "When is dinner going to be ready?"

"In about 10 minutes." Marie answered.

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed watching television. Some movie was on at the Angela time dinner was ready. Just as I was heading down stairs my mobile rang. It was Edward!

I answered it "hey Edward, are you excited about going to college?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about my brother, Jasper."

"Go on" I didn't know what he would say so I jumped to the worse conclusion. He escaped again.

"My brother just called me from prison and he wants to see me and I would only go if came along with me."

Relief about not escaping but there were other feelings...

"You're asking me? Look Edward as much as I like you, I hate your brother more, I don't want to see him because he tortured me!" I hung up.

I started to head downstairs and there was Jake. I was surprised because I was going to see him 2 days from now at college. "I invited Jake for lunch, is that okay with you?" Marie asked me.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be, he's my boyfriend."

We all sat around our round table and start having lunch. For lunch there are ham rolls, salad and sandwiches. I was having a salad and a ham roll. 1 hour later Jake says to us "bye" and we all say "bye" back. For the next 5 hours all I did was sit down watching television in my room. When the time came for me to watch home and away the TV is telling us there is going to be a one hour home and away this coming Thursday!

I said to myself awesome!

At the end of home and away I was so tired so I went to sleep. The following morning at about 10am I woke up and Marie was about to go out with John.

"When you guys going to get back?" I asked.

"2 hours." John mumbled.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself some late breakfast. I decide that I wasn't hungry so I decided to go for a walk. On my walk I did some future thinking and I cleared my head. By the time I got home it was 5pm and I just home in time for dinner. We're having take away Chinese. I'm having the fried rice. 2 hours later I watched home and away and I fell asleep straight away after home and away. The next morning my aunty got me up at 7am because I had to be there at 9am and it takes an hour to get there. I had quick breakfast and I got my car packed and ready to go. I hugged my aunty and uncle and said "goodbye" and I drove off.

I had a little time to see Jess and Angela so I went to say bye to them but when I got there they already left so I started driving to college. When I got there I saw all the freshmen's outside the stadium. Then I saw the mean girls from the mall. Then I met Mandy. "Hey I'm Mandy and you are?"

"Bella." I greeted.

"Nice to meet you and could we be friends because I don't know anyone here?"

"I don't know anyone either and sure."

Everyone headed in the stadium for our orientation. Mandy and I sat at the end. The teacher named Mr. Luke called out our room numbers and who our roomies are. Fortunately I was roomies with Mandy! As soon as everyone's name got called out we got shown to our rooms. Our room number was 815. As soon as we got in our room we unpacked and went back to the stadium. There I found my boyfriend Jake. I was a little surprised that he actually made it. Jake came up to me and said "surprise!"

"Wow, you actually made it on time."

"Who is he?"

"Jake, my boyfriend. So Jake meet Mandy, Mandy meet Jake." They both said "nice to meet you."

Mr. Luke yelled "everyone your schedules are in your rooms already, so go back to your rooms for the rest of the day and you will also find a map in your room, so enjoy!"

Everyone headed towards there room and Jake asked me "what's your room number?"

"815, yours?"

"657."

I waved and Mandy and I walked into the 800's block. When we got back to our room I asked Mandy "what would you do if you were dating someone but you were in love with someone else?"

"Dump them, then date the guy you're in love with, isn't that obvious?"

"When I was kidnapped last year I met a hot guy named Edward and I think I like him."

"Hold on, you were kidnapped and how did you meet him while you were kidnapped?"

"He is the brother of Jasper, the kidnapper and it gets really complicated."

Mandy nodded and said, "Maybe too complicated."

We both looked at our schedules and we were both in the Angela class. Tomorrow we have English with Miss Star in room 345. I look at the map at I looked for where we are and where room 345 is.

"There it is, so basically where only walking next door."

Mandy looked at the map. "Okay."

Jake texted me asking what room I was in first thing tomorrow? I texted him back saying 345. He texted me back saying that were in the Angela class then. "Oh great."

"What?"

"Jake is in the Angela class as me and I want to dump him."

"Oh. That's bad."

It was 10pm and we went to bed. The next morning just after our first class I decided to end things with Jake. We sat down I said to him "it's not working."

He looks like he is about to cry and he mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry." I was sorry but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Then I walked off and I called Edward and I saw him down the other end of the corridor and I ran down the corridor and yelled out "Edward!"

He turned around and said "hey!"

I hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming here." I said in a surprised and excited tone.

"Surprise!"

"Will you go out with me?" Waiting for the right answer.

"What about the boyfriend?"

I laughed and said, "It's over between me and him."

He got a big smile on his face, like the face you get when you just won 2 million dollars! He yelled out "yes!"

I smiled and said, "See you round."

I walked away. I opened the door to my room

"Well your happy today." She guessed.

"I just dumped Jake and I asked Edward out and he said yes!"

"Great and now I have to meet him, when you're ready! I'm going to get a soda, you want one?"

I shook my head. 5 minutes later she came back with a diet sprite instead of cola. About 2 minutes later we heard gunfire. Everyone run out to see what the problem was and as soon as I got out I could see Jasper! Edward came over to me and told me "you better run!"

"He is the person who killed my parents and kidnapped me!" I whispered.

"Let's go that way."

While we were running Jasper noticed me and he ran towards me! I ran around the corner and Edward ran around the corner and yelled "Go, go!"

Jasper came around the corner and shoots everywhere, so I hid in the closet. Jasper came in and he punched me and grabbed my waist and dragged me off. While he is running I saw the Angela van I saw last year only this time a different number plate. He opened the door and threw me in there and Edward came running towards the van and yelled at his brother "what do you think you are doing?"

"Hey Edward… Want to help me kill her?"

"No, why are you going to kill her she's innocent."

Jasper laughed and said, "Has she mentioned her family secret?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you know our cousin who got shot."

"At the moment you're making it sound like she did it."

"That's what I'm saying." Edward got confused and asked me "did you kill him?"

"It was just self defence."

"You see, I just want revenge."

I started to cry and Jasper hopped in the van and drove off.

"The only reason I killed your cousin was because he shot me first, so I shot him back!"

He laughed. Mandy walked up to Edward and slapped him across the cheek and she yelled, "You could have stopped it!"

"She killed my cousin."

"I know but do you know why, she only shot him because he shot her first!"

Edward looked at Mandy and said "how do you know this?"

"She told me." Mandy walked off. Edward started to cry. Everyone headed indoors. Mandy called the police about it and they all headed towards their dorm. While in the van I couldn't stop crying because I realised that I was about to die. The van stopped. Jasper opened the door and I realised that we were at the beach.

"The only way I'm going to let you go is if you do one thing for me."

"What" I didn't know what he could want?

"I want Edward." he whispered.

"You're not going to hurt him?"

Jasper laughed and mumbled "god no, I just want to talk to him."

I nodded and I started to cry again. He pushed me back into the car. My phone rang.

"Don't try anything stupid." he threatened. I answered it and it's Mandy. Mandy yelled, "Where are you?"

"I escaped and I am on my way back to the college."

"Wait!" Mandy yelled and I ended the call.

"We're 2 blocks away from your college, you're going to walk, if you have Edward in 2 days I'll meet you back at the west port."

I nodded.

"If you don't, I will hurt the people who matter most to you!"

He drove off. I started walking towards the college. When I got back everyone was hugging me. 2 days later I invited Edward to come with me to the west port for a talk to explain things.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Good, see you outside in 10 minutes."

He nodded. 10 minutes later we hopped in my car and headed for west port. When we get there he said, "What is my brother doing here?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"Let's get this over with."

We both hopped out of the car. Jasper asked Edward "why'd you betray me?"

"I fell in love."

"Despite what you did to me, I would just like to say thank you."

Both of them yell "what?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't know Edward." That was the only part of being kidnapped I liked.

We hopped back in the car and drove off. "That was brave."

We got back to our college. I got back to my dorm and Edward came in and said, "I need to talk to you."

We both sat down on my bed.

"Yeah what about." Confused yet again.

"I love you more than everything else in the world combined!"

"I love you, too."

Mandy walked in and asked "I'm not interrupting am I?"

We both say "no, nothing too major"

Mandy said "I'll just go."

We talked about what we were going to do for the future and we both agreed to another semester at college.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later around October we left college and we started our new life together and the good news is that we didn't see Jasper at all and Edward and I are now living together!

Our new house was a 2-story building and it reminded me of my parent's house. The same elegant yet beautiful design. Our bedroom was like nothing I've ever seen before. It has blue walls and a creamy coloured carpet. A queen bed that was in the right corner of the room.

We started eating dinner and at the end I felt really sick and I ate about double of what he ate. My period was 5 days late so I took a pregnancy test and after 2 minutes of waiting it came back positive. I didn't know what to do about it or how to tell Edward about it. So I sat Edward down and I was hesitating.

"Come on, you're killing me with these hesitations."

"I think I'm …pregnant." I didn't know what reaction I would get.

"That's..." All he could say at the moment. He must not of been expecting it.

"That's brilliant!" He finally said.

"Look at our new life, were expecting a baby, were happy, no sign of your brother and the funny thing is that we met when I was kidnapped."

We both laughed.

**8 MONTHS LATER**.

I could always feel when the baby, Edward's baby moved or kicked. In the baby's room we had the cradle, pink walls because it's a girl and cute animals on the wall for the baby to look at and toys to play with. It was so cute. Edward had a job as an architect and I had a part time job at my own clothing store but I'm not working for the next 1 year because of being pregnant and all. The only thing I hate about being pregnant is the morning sickness but it doesn't last long. _Thank god._ Edward arrived home then and I asked him "what's for dinner?"

He smiled. "How would you feel for lasagne?"

I nodded and smiled. He instantly went to the kitchen to start cooking the lasagne. While it was in the oven we started to discuss what he would do about his work hours.

"What days do you want me to work and what hours?" he asked.

"You can work whatever hours you like just not full time. The days you can also choose them but not weekends. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I wasn't going to work weekends anyway. What about 4 days a week from about 9am to 4pm?" he wanted my permission to work those hours which was kind of funny at first.

"That sounds reasonable." I agreed.

He smiled and nodded.

The lasagne was amazing. As soon as I finished it I was too tired to stay awake so I went to bed.

When I woke up I was sitting in a puddle of water and it felt uncomfortable and I was in pain. Edward walked in and realised I was in labour and he called emergency. The ambulance arrived and they drove fast to the hospital. When there all they said was to "push" so I pushed the hardest I could and all my effort came to an end when the cutest baby girl was there. I was sweating like a pig. The baby was immediately put into a crib across the other side of the room. She had blue eyes like Edward and she had my mothers' nose. The only thought going through my mind was _I'm nineteen, a mother, in love and couldn't be happier._ I was so tired I just fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was out but it felt like I was out for days. I started to awake.

"Edward…. Alice…." I mumbled.

Edward walked over with the baby girl and he leaned in to kiss me.

"Alice. Nice name. Is that what were going to call her?" he asked.

I smiled and I tried to sit up but Edward stopped me.

"I want to hold her. I want to hold Alice." I was desperate to hold her.

I sat up and Edward was leaning down to hand me Alice. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen except for Edward.

"Alice. I like it. What made you choose it?" he asked.

"When I was dreaming I saw what our life could be like and her name was Alice."

He smiled. "You do know that you were out 2 days. I was beginning to think you were sleeping in a coma."

I laughed. The doctor walked in and said, "Hi, you're finally up. Edward here kept asking what was wrong with you. I'm Dr. Young. Now are you in pain or anything like that?"

I shook my head. "When can I go home? Is it going to be soon? Sooner is better than later. How is Alice? Is she healthy?" I asked anxiously for the answers.

"Look at you, you're sounding like mother. We'll see you again in a few hours and we'll decide when you can go home then. Alice is perfectly healthy and so are you. You did a good job at taking care of yourself during the pregnancy."

Dr. Young walked out of the room and Edward and me had a few only alone with Alice. 3 hours passed and Dr. Young walked back in. I passed Alice to Edward.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Young asked.

I replied, "Good, no better than good I feel great. I've got my old body back and the cutest daughter in the world."

Dr. Young smiled and gave Edward some papers to fill in. They were the child's birthday certificate details and release forms. Edward put Alice in the crib. I took a deep breath. Edward finished the papers really quick. Dr. Young got the papers off Edward and said, "You can go home now and come back if they're any problems."

I nodded and quickly got off the bed. Edward grabbed my bag and I got Alice. We walked into the car park and he helped me get into the car and he took Alice out of my hands and put her into the baby seat. He hopped in the car and started to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

We were just settling into our new life with Alice. She was so good. She barely cried and she ate without hesitation. Today was the day I was looking forward too. Today my uncle and aunty are coming to see us, plus Edward said he wanted to ask them something that I couldn't know until he asked me a while later. Edward ran down the stairs and Alice was upstairs sleeping peacefully. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to his chest. I turned around and I kissed him. I had to pull back for some air and he kissed my forehead and he let go of me.

"They're going to be here in a minute." He whispered.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously. I hadn't seen them until I went off to college.

"You look amazing as always and don't even pretend to think otherwise."

The doorbell rang. I walked over to get it and Marie walked in and hugged me. John was right behind her. They walked into the kitchen where Edward was.

"Thank you for coming." He said in a peaceful tone.

"Well, thank you for inviting us." Marie said politely.

We all sit at the big rectangular table in the dining room.

"Bella, love, do you mind checking on Alice while I speak to them?"

I nodded. I got up and walked off up the stairs. I walked into Alice's room and she was awake. She was playing with her toy Barbie doll. I had no idea what Edward wanted to speak to John and Marie about. It most likely would have been about the future. Alice stood up and she put her hands in front of her to be picked up. I held her in my arms and I walked to the top of the stairs to eavesdrop but it sounded like they were finished.

"Bella." Edward yelled.

I started walking down the stairs slowly with Alice in my arms. She had grown a bit of blonde hair like Edward's. I got to the bottom of the stairs and they were there waiting for me. I went to put Alice in Marie's arms.

"She's just the cutest girl. She has your mothers' nose and those eyes are to die for," she whispered.

We all smiled. Marie handed Alice to John and he started to turn pink.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Edward answered.

I wanted to know what they were talking badly. I was so impatient that I nearly begged him to tell me. John handed Alice back to me. We all walked into the lounge room and we sat on the couch. John and Marie on one and Edward, Alice and I on the other. I looked down at Alice, she had a smile on her face and her tiny little precious fingers touched my checks. I handed her to Edward and I got up and headed for the kitchen to get her bottle.

In the lounge I heard "you guys are really good parents."

I didn't know who said that but it made me smile. I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk bottle. I sat back on the couch and Edward handed me Alice and I started feeding her. Her little hands circled around the bottle and she sucked on the tip.

"She is the best baby I could ever hope for. She is much better than I was when I was young."

"You're still young but if you mean a toddler then yeah you're definitely not that young." Edward rebutted.

It started to smell and I handed the bottle to Edward and I carried Alice into the toilet where she had her little red baby toilet. She was done in a matter of seconds. Then I headed for her room to change her diaper. It smelled so bad I could barely breathe. _Thank god for pegs_. I thought to myself. She looked tired, so I put her back in her crib. She fell right asleep. I walked back downstairs and John and Marie were about to leave. We said our goodbyes and they left. Edward swept me into his arms. Carrying me up the stairs into the bedroom. My eyes never left his face. He put me on the bed and started kissing me eagerly. I arms were tight around his neck and his hands were around my waist. Then the phone rang. Edward ignored it at first, then he got sick of the ring and he answered it.

"Hello?"

I couldn't tell who it was but it was a man that Edward knew.

"Can you stop calling here? Just get over her already. Move on." He hung up the phone and he went back to my side kissing me again.

"Who was that?" I kissed him again.

"Look, he's been calling for you for the past month." It made me more confused. "It was Jake." He finally admitted.

Jake took the break up hard because he thought we were going so well. We were but I fell in love with Edward. My feelings for Edward were stronger and I couldn't change it so I made a choice. I can't say I have regrets but I'm sorry that I hurt him.

"Okay…wait, how long has he been trying to reach me?" I asked.

"About 1 month." He admitted.

He kissed me again. I pulled back "can we get a private number or something?"

"That would be good but aren't you made at me for not telling you?"

His face was serious and I shook my head and then I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed me back. Suddenly his body was on top of mine. His lips were at the bass of my throat. Then moving slowly back to my lips. He pulled back so he could she my face.

"What?"

"Would you to go to bed? You look a little tired." He whispered.

He was close I was a little tired but I didn't want to sleep. His kissing made that impossible. I stared into his deep blue eyes. That made me a little more tired. I yawned.

"See, you are tired. I'm going to take a shower and you go to sleep."

I obeyed and went to bed. I couldn't stay awake until he got to bed.

In the morning the light coming through the window woke me up. I heard Edward and Alice downstairs. It sounded like they were playing something. I got changed into a black skirt and blue tee. I walked down the stairs and I stopped half way to find Edward playing with Alice. It made me smile. Edward saw me and said "breakfast is on the table. You look so…" he trailed off. It looked like he couldn't find the right words for it.

I walked into the kitchen and sat the table and started eating. Yum... was all I thought. Edward walked in with Alice in his arms.

"She's getting more blonde hair every day."

He smiled. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I didn't hear you get up." I told him.

He nodded. "I know. I wanted to get up early to get you breakfast."

I began to blush. "Thanks, but you didn't…"

He interrupted me "yes I did. You're everything to me. If you weren't here I wouldn't be able to survive."

I was turning red now. Edward chuckled. He popped Alice on me lap as soon as I finished.

"Hey Alice, you're such a cutie." I whispered to her.

"Mummy…daddy…" she spoke for the first time.

Edward turned around and he was on his knees looking at Alice.

"Did she just speak?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Those were her first words…mummy and daddy." He said.

I hugged Alice then Edward hugged Alice and me.

"Bella, do you want to find out what I asked your aunty and uncle?"

I nodded. "Of course. Spill."

He reached for his back pocket a pulled out a blue case and he opened it. There was a sapphire ring inside! I didn't know what to do, I didn't like early marriage but we already live together and have a child. It's like were already married but without a ring.

"Bella, I asked your aunty and uncle for their blessing since they're the closest thing you have to a mother and father and they did give me their blessing. I love you and I want to make us official. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to ask twice. Yes, of course I will marry you."

He got the ring out of its case and popped it on my left hand.

"Perfect fit." He whispered.

We kissed. Alice even started clapping. We both smiled. I was so happy to have Alice and Edward with me. We are going to be an official family even though we already were. My parents would be proud of me. Alice fell asleep right there in my arms. I carried her to her crib to lay her down so she could sleep properly. Edward snuck up behind me and he startled me. He threw me over his shoulder. I took a deep breath. Just like before he put me on the bed and started kissing me but he didn't stop to speak. He kissed my shoulders, cheekbones, throat, forehead and lips. He took his top off and I took mine off. The night went better on from there.

I woke up with nothing but my lingerie on and he only had his underwear on. My heart was racing and my breath came quicker. He was so hot. I love him and I always will.

"Hey, I was just about to hop in the shower, you want to join me?"

I was breathless. I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. I just nodded. He took my hand and we walked to the bathroom and we took a shower. It relaxed me apart from the fact that I was in the shower with my hot fiancée. We hopped out of the shower and we had breakfast. We found Alice downstairs. Playing with her Barbie dolls.

"How'd she get out of her crib?" I asked.

"Well obviously, she climbed. We got a climber in the family."

We both smiled. Edward walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for us I and I joined Alice. After breakfast Edward took Alice to the childcare place because he was going to work and I had too much to do today. About 5 minutes after he left the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and I opened the door and shock crossed my face.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Jake at the door. It must have been waiting for Edward to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him furiously.

"I think you know what I'm doing here. Why don't you ever answer the phone? I rang ever 2 days for a month and it was always Edward who answered it."

Shock turned to fury. "Just go before I do something really stupid."

"I saw your daughter. Alice is it? She cute."

All of a sudden I felt an urge to hug him. I missed him but I didn't know what would happen. I couldn't stop myself I just hugged him. He hugged back. I hadn't seen him since I dumped him.

I pulled back and then he kissed me. I put my hands on his face to pull back but he wouldn't budge. Then I tried my hands on his chest to pull back but the Jesse response. On my third try I just stood there waiting for him to pull back. When he finally did I felt and urge to hit him but I couldn't punch unfortunately.

"You done." I asked him.

"Well no actually, I would prefer…"

I interrupted him "no, don't do that again, you moron."

"You kissed me back." He rebutted.

"NO I DIDN'T, that wasn't kissing back that was waiting for you to finish."

"It was just like when you used to kiss me in high school." He said calmly.

I stomped into the kitchen and he followed me. We sat down at the table.

"Nice home you got here. You alright?" he asked me.

"Thanks. I've got loads of things to do, so I think you should leave."

"So we can't even be friends?" it sounded like he wanted me in his life and he doesn't care if were friends or something more.

We couldn't be more. I was engaged and even if I wasn't I had Edward.

"Think about but you have to leave now and not come here or call here, if he says yes I will come to you."

He nodded. He walked to the front door and he left without another word.

I walked upstairs into Alice's room and started cleaning. It wasn't much since her room is small. It took about 1 hour to clean. I started cleaning my room and there were clothes everywhere. I put the clothes in the closet and draws. Vacuumed the floor, changed the sheets from lime green to sky blue. Popped the old sheets into the washer. I cleaned the ensuite. It took longer than usual. I took a shower and brushed my long brown hair. I realised that it was 3pm and I started to prepare dinner. I got the turkey out. It was already stuffed. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" hoping it wasn't Jake.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Mandy, what's up?" I asked.

Then I saw Edward's car pulling up in the driveway. It big white jeep pulling into the garage.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time and I heard that you had a baby girl!"

"Yes I did and I'm engaged! You should come over and help me plan and hang out sometime. Look Edward just got home so talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and Edward walked through the door. Edward came over to me. I had my hands on the counter and a smile on my face. He put his arms around me and kissed me.

"I got some bad news." I told him.

"Yeah."

"Guess who was over today?"

"Let me guess, Jake." He had a frown on his face.

I nodded and my smile faded. "Look, I know this is bad timing but I do want him in my life, as a friend."

"We can come up with an understanding… like you being friends with him but I don't want him in this house."

I nodded. "Do you want me to go get Alice?"

"No, I'll go while you cook our all dinner." He left the house then.

I resumed with my cooking. I put the turkey in the oven. I went into the lounge and started watching TV. About 5 minutes later Edward walked through the door with Alice. I got up and turned the TV off.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at her and then Edward.

Edward carried Alice to her room and laid her in her crib. I walked into the kitchen to check on the turkey. Edward came into the kitchen and he hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead.

The turkey was ready a while later and we ate like half the turkey. We went into the lounge room to watch a movie. While I was putting one on he laid down on the couch. I laid in front of him. He had his arm going up and down mine.

"Am I distracting you?"

"A little bit." I confessed.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?"

"I don't mind, do you want me to watch this movie by myself?"

"No, I will be watching you anyway." He admitted.

The movie ended and we got up and he went into the bedroom and I went to check on Alice. She was sound asleep. She had her Barbie doll with her. I walked into the bedroom and found Edward already on the bed waiting for me. As soon as he saw me he got up and got my hands and pulled me onto the bed. He pulled himself on top of me and started to kissed me and then his lips were at my ear "I love you."

"Me too." Then we started kissing again.

The next day was really dull. Grey clouds covered the sun. It was raining a little bit and Edward was still asleep. Alice started crying. I ran into her room. I picked her up and headed for the fridge for her bottle. Edward came walking down the stairs when I finished with Alice. Edward hugged us both and Edward picked up Alice out of my lap.

"I'm going to see Jake today, if you don't mind."

"Okay, hurry back to me."

"Always do," I said.

I got in my car and started driving down the drive. When I got to Jake's house he ran out of the house and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I didn't think it would be so soon…" he trailed off.

We walked into his house. We talked for hours and I lost track of the time. I looked at my watch. I got up and headed for the door.

"I have to go. Bye."

He waved and said, "Come back soon."

I hopped in my car and I drove home. I walked into the house and I saw Edward waiting for me. I went to hug him but he walked into the kitchen. I followed.

"Hey are you mad that I stayed there for a couple of hours?"

"That's not it. The prison called." He said unexpectedly.

I couldn't speak. I jumped right to the two worst conclusions. That he escaped or he wants see us. The first one would be worse.

"He somehow found out that we had Alice and he wants to see her."

"I'm not letting Alice anywhere near him!" I nearly shouted.

"That's what I said. But he will be on the other side of the wall."

I started crying. "Are you going to take her because I'm not going? If you are taking her, don't you dare do anything that involves him touching her!"

"I know, I know."


End file.
